Get Out the Way
Get Out the Way is the last track to the album Hyotei Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 先頭(トップ)を走ってなきゃ　孤独の背は見えてこねぇ その先を知るために　俺たちはまた加速する 同情したふりして　目の奥がニヤついてるぜ 企んでるくらいが　馴れあうより解り合える 憧れて自分を　見失うくらいなら 超えてやればいい　すべて 壊せ！ 世界を　晒(さら)せ！ 自分を 個性(ひとり) 個性(ひとり)が　輝くために もがけ！ 誰にも　頼ることなく だから　俺たちは群れない そうさ　俺たちは群れない 馬鹿げた世界だなと　嘆くなら誰でも出来る 自分の目指す場所も　知らずに生きるのは嫌だ 愛想良く笑えば　喜ぶ大人たち 黙らせてやれよ　みんな(ウス) 壊せ！ 未来を　晒せ！ 弱さを 自分自身と　戦うために 誇れ！ 流した　涙の数を だから　俺たちは群れない そうさ　俺たちは群れない 追いかけられているだけじゃつまらねぇ 先頭(トップ)を狙うのは誰だ 壊せ！ 世界を　晒せ！ 自分を 個性(ひとり) 個性(ひとり)が　輝くために もがけ！ 誰にも　頼ることなく だから　俺たちは群れない そうさ　俺たちは群れない |-| Romaji= Sentō (toppu) o hashitte nakya kodoku no se wa mie te ko nē sono saki o shiru tame ni ore tachi wa mata kasoku suru dōjō shi ta furi shi te me no oku ga niya tsuiteru ze takuranderu kurai ga nareau yori wakariaeru akogare te jibun o miushinau kurai nara koe te yare ba ii subete kowase! sekai o sarashi (sara) se! jibun o kosei (hitori) kosei (hitori) ga kagayaku tame ni mogake! dare ni mo tayoru koto naku dakara ore tachi wa mure nai sō sa ore tachi wa mure nai bakage ta sekai da na to nageku nara dare demo dekiru jibun no mezasu basho mo shira zu ni ikiru no wa iya da aiso yoku warae ba yorokobu otona tachi damarase te yare yo minna (usu) kowase! mirai o sarase! yowa sa o jibun jishin to tatakau tame ni hokore! nagashi ta namida no kazu o dakara ore tachi wa mure nai sō sa ore tachi wa mure nai oikakerare te iru dake ja tsumara nē sentō (toppu) o nerau no wa dare da kowase! sekai o sarase! jibun o kosei (hitori) kosei (hitori) ga kagayaku tame ni mogake! dare ni mo tayoru koto naku dakara ore tachi wa mure nai sō sa ore tachi wa mure nai |-| English= If you don't run at the top, you won't see the back of solitude So we can find out what's beyond it, we accelerate yet again Pretending to symphatize with you, there's a smirk behind our eyes We understand plotting more than getting along with people If you lose sight of what you wanted to be You should just exceed it all Break! the world, Expose! your true self So that every one of us can shine Struggle! without relying on anyone That's why we won't gather together That's right, we won't gather together "It's a ridiculous world", anyone can grieve about it I don't want to live without knowing a place to set my eyes on The adults are pleased if we laugh heartily Let's shut them up, guys (usu) Break! the future, Expose! your weaknesses So you can fight against yourself We are proud! of the amount of tears we have shed That's why we won't gather together That's right, we won't gather together Isn't it boring to only be pursued? Who are the ones coming after us aiming for the top Break! the world, Expose! your true self So that every one of us can shine Struggle! without relying on anyone That's why we won't gather together That's right, we won't gather together Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics